Dare To Be Stupid
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: An odd yet funny song pardoy that proves the YGO! cast should NOT be alowd near ppl or insterments Plz RnR


Dare To Be Stupid!  
  
AN: OK a song parody Eheheh I don't own any thing that means I no own song chars or any thing! The song is by "Weird Al" Yankovic plz enjoy and review ^0^! Sorry it all kinda runs into each other! ~Ranie~  
  
Dare To Be Stupid!  
  
In front of a large audience is a huge brightly and over decorated stage where a band stand. Not ANY band no! Yu-Gi-Oh! Chars Yami Ranie forced to play for your entertainment.  
  
Behind the drum kit we see Joey who is in the process of picking his nose with his drumstick and for reasons best left to him he is wearing a Bandanna. Standing at the mic looking like a dear in the head lights of a truck is Yami.  
  
Behind the keyboard happily standing on a few phone books is Yugi waving sweetly and grinning. Standing by another mic we see Rex Raptor grinning like a moron and waving.  
  
Now towards the front with Yami we have Bakura who is trying to kill Yami with his guitar raised over his head as he stomps forward.  
  
Seto who is on bass simply pulls the wire connecting to Bakura's guitar sending the tomb robber flat on his ass. We now see Ryou standing shyly in the corner of the stage with his trusty triangle!  
  
The music starts up and Yami starts to sing while Bakura picks his guitar back up while glaring daggers at Seto.  
  
  
  
Put down your deck and listen to me  
  
It's time for us to join in the duel  
  
It's time to let your baby dragons grow up to be monsters  
  
It's time to let the man eater bugs bite  
  
  
  
Joey tries to do fancy trick with his drumstick but fails and his drumsticks goes spinning across the stage hitting Bakura in the eye. Joey shrugs and pulls a replacement stick out of what seems to be no where. Bakura mumbles and puts a patch on his left eye.  
  
  
  
You better put all your Blue eyes in one Hand  
  
You better count your Harp ladies before they attack  
  
You better sell some magic before its time  
  
You better find yourself an opponent to fight   
Yami sticks his foot out as Bakura walks by tripping the tomb robber up he goes back to singing while the crowd goes wild. Bakura stumbles into Rex and they both fall in a heap on the floor. Seto simply walks over them.  
  
  
  
You better steal all the items you can  
  
When Mr.Shadi's not around  
  
Stick your head in the near the flame swords man and give yourself a tan  
  
  
  
Rex tries to sing but is unable due to a tomb robber still on his back. The two get up and Yugi slips off his phone books sending the keyboard into Ryou who jumps out the way in the process chucking his triangle in a random direction witch happens to be Joey's. Joey pouts as he continues to play with a triangle around his neck.  
  
Talk with your mouth full  
  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
  
Bite off more than you can chew  
  
What can you do?  
  
  
  
Ryou stands centre stage blushing like mad as Yugi climbs back behind his keyboard and Seto walks around Bakura and Rex tying them both together with the bass guitars wire. Yami steps out the way as Joey hits his symbol a little too hard in so sending it into the crowd.  
  
Dare to be stupid  
  
Take some wooden nickels  
  
Look for Mr. Motou  
  
Get your duelling working now  
  
He'll show you how  
  
  
  
Seto looks proud of himself as he walks away from the tied up duo. Bakura wriggles lose and walks after Kaiba with his guitar raised over his head once again. Joey tries another trick but sends his other stick into the air in so hitting Bakura in the other eye. He drops his guitar and promises pain to Joey.  
  
  
  
You can  
  
Dare to be stupid  
  
You can fight the other duellist  
  
You can just give up the trap card  
  
You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip  
  
  
  
Ryou tries to shuffle off the stage but is grabbed by Rex who tries dancing with him causing the meek ring holder to 'eep'. Seto pulls faces behind Yami's back but unlucky for him Yugi saw and soon he felt a drumstick collide with the back of his head. Yugi grins at Joey sweetly.  
  
Dare to be stupid  
  
Dare to be stupid  
  
It's so easy to do  
  
Dare to be stupid  
  
We're all waiting for you  
  
  
  
Bakura jumped off stage in hopes to get away from the madness but is then chucked back on stage by the fans. He pouts and turns around not seeing Yami and the two fall on the floor leaving Rex to carry on the singing.  
  
  
  
It's time to make a sacrifice out of a black witch  
  
Forget I have a volunteer  
  
There's no more time for crying over lost cards  
  
It's time for crying in your fear  
  
  
  
Yami frowned as he 'gracefully' shoves Rex out of the way and the crowd all 'yay' again. Bakura's back on guitar but looks out for low flying mortals. Yugi has become board and is now trying to look at his cards and play the keyboard making the song sound like something by the Spice girls.  
  
This causes Yami to stop singing and look over to Yugi. The keyboard falls into Joey's drums sending the kit and the blond crashing to the ground. Bakura and Seto's guitar wires get caught in the falling drum kit sending them into the mess. Ryou and Rex just stand there gaping.  
  
"Sorry folks. there was more to the song but.." Yami points to the mess of tangled bodies and music interments.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
